What More?
by Vinividivinci
Summary: He almost lost it all. The Continuing Saga of Jack and Sam's journey towards marriage and family.


"Come on squirt – time to go." He strapped the baby onto his chest – she loved to travel this way – and maneuvered the stroller out the front door. It was a beautiful summer day and he felt like a walk.

Sam had been called in to the Pentagon to help out with some new piece of alien technology which had been brought back by one of the SG teams. He'd listened slightly as she'd explained it all to him but he hadn't wanted to get too caught up in the discussion – he was always afraid they'd try to suck him back in and frankly, he was having too much fun being 'just Daddy'.

Alex chatted away as they walked down the street. He loved to be outside and was incredibly gregarious. He'd speak to anyone passing by and would charm the pants off most people. Occasionally they'd run into some old crab who'd ignore him, but for the most part he had people eating out of his hand.

And then of course there was his daughter. Big blue eyes, curly soft golden hair and a smile that could slay dragons – oh yeah, his little girl was a definite danger. He figured they could pretty much have defeated all their enemies with one Kat O'Neill – she'd charm them all to death.

Sam would simply roll her eyes at all the oohs and aahs the children got, although Jack knew she was secretly thrilled.

"I told you we'd have cute kids Carter", he told her. "It's the 'O'Neill genes'."

"It is not", she replied. "We Carters have been breaking hearts for years."

"True", he agreed, sweeping her into his arms. "You certainly broke mine."

"Did I Jack", she frowned, looking worried. "I didn't mean to you know. I just thought you'd moved on."

"Hey", he leaned back and gently touched her cheek. "Water under the bridge Carter. Any anyway – I finally got the girl, that's all that matters. I got the girl and you got the old fart!"

"Not so old anymore Jack", she laughed, although there were more than a few tears there. "And I'm glad you finally got the girl!" She leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss.

He got a naughty grin on his face when he thought how that had ended.

"Da – boys paying!" Alex pointed to a couple of kids playing ball across the street. There's nothing the little boy loved more than being around other kids – especially older ones. It was for that reason that Sam had started taking him to a play group.

"I see Alex. We'll see some more kids when we get to the park, okay?"

"Tay DA." The boy babbled happily on. Jack noticed that he was saying more and more words every day and he was starting to speak in complete sentences. Jack suffered a quick pang – knowing how quickly they grew up. The next thing they'd know Alex would be driving off to college in his own car.

At least he should be around to see it now, he thought thankfully. "Thanks Thor", he mumbled. Because of his little alien friend he had more years to spend with his wife and kids.

"TOR!" Alex squealed. At first leery of the little alien, Thor had become one of Alex's favorite people (or aliens). He loved to spend hours showing Thor his trains and other toys. Thor was fascinated and Jack was sure was taking all sorts of stories back to the Asgaard people. They viewed Alex and Kate as special humans with a link to their home planet.

He looked down at Kat and couldn't help but grin. She was babbling away and kicking her little legs back and forth. She loved being carried like this. She had a great view of the world in front of her and could flash those beautiful blues at anyone who walked by.

God – how had he been so lucky to get Sam and these two?

They arrived at the park a couple of minutes later. Jack released Alex from the stroller and watched as his son ran over to the little kids' playground. There were larger structures for the older ones and smaller, toddler sized ones for children Alex' age. Alex loved to wander up and down the ramps and peek in and out of the tunnels. In a little while Jack knew he'd want to go on the swings.

Speaking of swings! He carefully lifted Kat out of the snuggly and placed her in the baby swing. She squealed in joy and her legs started moving even faster.

"Want a push Kat?" he asked. She burbled which he assumed meant 'yes'. She certainly had a good dose of Sam in her – she loved to go fast. With that he began to push her gently.

"Kat yikes da swin Da", Alex came up and watched his sister. "Awex puss her?"

"Sure Alex – just be gentle." He stood and watched as Alex carefully gave his sister a push. If anything Kat squealed even louder. She adored her older brother.

He sat down on the nearby bench and kept a close eye on his two children. This was definitely the life, he sighed. Yup – he wouldn't change things for the world.

"Cute kids", a voice said beside him. He turned and looked at the dark haired man seated next to him. His eyes narrowed. He was pretty sure he recognized the man, although he couldn't bring a name to mind.

"Yeah", Jack answered shortly, wondering what this was about.

"They yours?" the man asked.

"Uh – yeah."

"Lucky you. I never had the time for kids – too busy with the job."

"Mmmm?" he answered somewhat indifferently. He didn't want to be rude, but there was something about this guy that was disturbing. He was still sure he recognized him and that was making him rather nervous.

"Yup", the man continued, seemingly unaware of Jack's disinterest, "I was in the military for years – put that ahead of all else."

That made Jack sit up and take note – at least mentally. "Really? What service?" he asked, again playing it low key. Where the hell did he know this guy from?

"Air Force", the dark haired man replied. "Yeah – I was in Colorado Springs", he explained.

"Really? I've heard it's nice there." Jack kept his eyes on his children, wanting to leave but unsure of what was going on. He debated calling Sam but didn't quite know what to say – that he'd met a guy who'd been in the Air Force and it was creeping him out? Yeah – she'd think he'd lost what little marbles he had remaining.

"You should know", the guy next to him said softly. "You were there for a lot of years – Colonel O'Neill."

Jack slowly turned and looked at him, now even more confused as to what was going on. The man obviously knew him – or at least of him – but he didn't know he was now a general – albeit a retired one. "Do I know you?" he asked.

The man laughed – not a pleasant sound. "Sure you do Colonel. I was at the SGC for a couple of years. I almost made it onto a team – except an arrogant bastard of a Colonel gave me a bad report and I was sent away from the SGC."

Jack looked at him carefully, trying to recall anyone from his days at the SGC who looked like this man. Although he was vaguely familiar, he couldn't place him. Still, he refused to say anything. The guy could simply be fishing for information.

"You don't remember me, do you?" the man asked, anger simmering in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry. Look – I'm retired and I'm just here with my kids. It was – uh – nice meeting you, but I should go." He went to stand up when a gun suddenly appeared in the man's hands. Crap! Now what? He looked at the children, laughing in delight, and knew real fear.

Of course the man noticed his glance. "If you don't want your kids to get hurt then I suggest you do exactly what I say. You and I are going for a little walk."

"Look, I don't know what this is about, and I really don't know who you are. I can't leave my kids here – they're too young. Just tell me what it is you want and then you can go."

The man laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet O'Neill? I want you gone. You destroyed my life, now I'm going to destroy yours!" At those words the man seemed to pause and think for a second. Then he got a strange look on his face. "But I was wrong – if I kill you you won't suffer for long enough. However, if I kill one – or both of your kids – that'll really hurt, won't it O'Neill?"

Oh God, oh God, oh God – not this - ! He couldn't breathe and he felt like he was going to be sick. "You bastard – stay away from my kids. What kind of an animal would harm innocent children?"

"What kind of – O'Neill, you're a hypocrite. Why, I'm sure you've killed lots of innocent kids in your years as a soldier. And then wasn't there your first son? I heard you killed him – so don't get all righteous on me! No – I think this is going to be the best thing to do. You'll spend the rest of your life in hell!" Still pointing the gun at Jack, the man stood up. His hand with the gun then moved slowly away from the retired general and towards the two children by the swings.

Jack recognized the sound, but such was his terror that it took a few seconds for it to register. It was only as the man next to him was writhing on the ground, surrounded by electricity, that he realized it had been a zat. What the hell? He turned to look and saw his wife running frantically towards the children.

After making sure they were okay he fell to the ground on his hands and knees and began to retch. By the time he was done he was shaking so badly he could barely move. It took him a few seconds to realize his wife was calling his name.

"Jack – for God's sake answer me. Are you alright?"

He looked up to see his wife beside him holding onto Kat. Alex stood next to her looking like he wanted to cry.

"Da haf tummy ache?" he asked.

Jack struggled up and took a hold of the little boy and gave him a fierce hug. "Yeah", he breathed, "Da has a tummy ache, but I'm all better now."

"Otay? Come pay wif me?" Alex grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him up.

Jack realized that the kids hadn't really seen anything and didn't know what was happening. Kat was smiling and drooling, happy as a lark. Alex had only been worried about his 'Da' but when reassured he was fine with everything.

Jack looked at Sam, and realized she was in about as bad shape as he was. She was paper white and had tear marks down her cheeks. It was only then that he looked to where the man with the gun had been lying. He was gone.

"Where - ?" he looked around.

"Security has him. They've taken him back to the base."

"How did you know?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"He left a message on our home phone", she explained. "I was waiting for a call from Alex' doctor to reschedule his check-up and decided to check messages. I knew you were heading to the park so when I heard what he said I grabbed a couple of SF's and came straight here."

"Thank God", he said. He was still shaking but knew he had to hold on for his family's sake. "Okay Alex", he answered the little boy's insistent demands to go down the slide. "Are you alright?" he asked his wife.

"No – but at least I got here in time. I think – I just want to go home Jack."

"I know – let me take Alex down the slide a few times and then we'll go." He took the little boy over and tried to let his childish laughter soothe the terror. Still – all he could think about was that moment when he knew the man – he still didn't know who he was – was going to shoot his children.

He had been ready to launch himself at the guy and figured that he might have had a chance to stop him, although he'd never know for sure. All he knew right now was that he'd come close to losing almost everything – and he still felt sick.

By the time they got back to their house both children were sound asleep – Alex in the stroller, Kat in her snuggly. They put both children down on their bed and then sat beside them, both too terrified to let them out of their sight.

Just then the phone rang and Jack answered it. He spoke for a few minutes and then hung up.

"Did they find out who he is?" Sam asked.

"Yeah", Jack replied. "His name is Jerry Montrose. It turns out he was stationed for a short time at the SGC."

"Really? Did you recognize him, because I didn't – although I admit I didn't get a good look."

"Good enough to save the kids", he replied. "God Sam – if you hadn't shown up when you did – !"

"You would have stopped him", she said with certainty. "I was watching the two of you and I knew you were about to move. He wouldn't have had a chance to -" She stopped, unable to even finish the thought. She'd almost seen her children or her husband shot and she was still in half in shock.

"I – maybe, I guess we'll never know. I just thank God, or the stars that you came. I don't think I've ever been so terrified by anything in my life."

"I know", she said softly, reaching out and taking his hand. "But it's okay – we're all okay now." They both stayed silent for a moment. "So – _did _you recognize him?"

"Sort of, although I couldn't remember his name or where I'd seen him. I still don't recognize the name – but according to Captain Hemmings – who just called – Montrose served under me for a very short time. It turns out I didn't think he was ready for an SG team so he was sent back to another posting. I guess he resented it all these years and decided to get even."

"But how did he know you were here?"

"They're trying to figure that out", he answered. "We'll know more details tomorrow. For now – I'm just glad we're all okay."

"Are you Jack?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? You still look – "

"How? How should I look Sam? A man threatened to kill my children in front of me out of some kind of warped revenge for something I did years ago. He barely knew me – but something made him decide to come and take my life away. How the hell am I supposed to feel?"

She didn't answer and after a moment he calmed down and then felt guilty. "I'm sorry Sam – I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm still kind of – upset."

"Of course you are – and so am I. I'm more than upset – I'm furious and I'm terrified and I'm sick. I – just don't turn away from me, okay?"

He looked at her in surprise. Had he seemed like he was turning away from her? He hadn't meant to – not at all. With a soft groan he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to. I'm just – so scared Sam. I felt so useless – I couldn't even protect my kids."

She tightened her arms, trying to give him some comfort. "You protect your kids just fine – Look, I simply got there before you had a chance to do anything. I know you would make damn sure nothing happened to your kids. You're the best father anywhere so don't beat yourself up over something that didn't happen."

"Not this time", he said softly.

"It's not going to happen again Jack!" she said with certainty.

"That's not what I meant", he said, even more quietly.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I mean that I'm not such a great father. I couldn't protect my son and look what happened." He leaned his head into her shoulder and she could feel him still shaking.

She hadn't thought of this, hadn't thought beyond the fact that her children and husband could have been hurt. It hadn't even dawned on her that this would bring up all sorts of demons for Jack. "Yes you are Jack", she answered. "You're a wonderful father and don't you forget it! I wouldn't have married you _or_ had your children if I thought differently."

"I don't think you were thinking at all at the time Sam", he said. "It's not like we planned to have kids."

"No – but I didn't do anything to prevent it either. If I thought that you weren't good father material you can be damn sure I wouldn't have allowed myself to become pregnant!"

He lifted his head and looked into the indignant face of his wife. He couldn't help the grin that forced its way out, in spite of his dark thoughts. "So – you kinda knew you might get pregnant", he asked.

She suddenly realized what she'd said – or confessed. Oops! "Well – I wasn't thinking _too_ hard at the time. I just knew I loved you and wanted to be with you. The pregnancy just kind of - happened."

"Yeah – right, Ms Has Too Many Brain Cells Carter. You knew damned well you could get pregnant, didn't you?"

Since he didn't sound angry – but in fact rather pleased, she nodded slightly. "Okay, yeah. But I was still surprised."

He leaned forward again rested his head on her shoulder. He still felt shaky and frightened – and the guilt and sorrow of losing Charlie had risen up in a way it hadn't for a long, long time. Still – he could feel the love and caring of his wife and his children both lay safely sleeping beside him. No – his guilt would always remain – and the sorrow – but at least there were good things which had moved in and had pushed the bad into the background. If the bad came out every once in a while and filled his

thoughts he could cope, especially knowing who was waiting for him on the other side. He sighed and gently kissed his wife on the cheek. "Thank you", he said. "Thank you for saving our six and for being the best Mommy and best wife in the world. I really don't know what I did to deserve you!"

She turned her face and gave him a soft and sweet kiss on the lips. "You didn't do anything Jack – you were just you – a kind, honorable, crazy man – who changed my life for the better and who gave me two amazing children - " She paused for a few minutes – "and an entire Simpsons DVD set. What more could a girl want?"

He grinned, more widely this time and pulled her even closer into his arms. Kat wiggled on the bed beside him, her little bum sticking straight up in the air. Alex remained sound asleep, safe in the innocent dreams of babyhood. Jack looked at his family and closed his eyes and said a small 'thank you'. He had a beautiful loving wife, and two adorable children. Really – what more could a retired general want?


End file.
